The University of Wisconsin Waisman Center on Mental Retardation and Human Development is engaged in biomedical and behavioral research. The biomedical research is in the areas of neuroendocrinology, neurometabolism, and neurophysiology. Neuroendocrinological studies aim to obtain a better understanding of the interactions of hormonal and nervous mechanisms, especially those contributing to control of development of the brain and the neuroendocrine system. Neurometabolism studies include: The screening for detection of inborn metabolic defects; an enzymic method to determine SAM levels in tissue; and studies of diglyceride metabolism in the brain. Neurophysiology studies include: Audition; vision; hypothalamic anatomy; preparation of an atlas of the thalamus and forebrain of the cat; and olfactory connections of the forebrain. The behavioral social science research is in the areas of communication, intellectual development, socialization, treatment processes, and infant development. Communication studies include: Speech perception and production; the function of the peripheral auditory mechanisms; and language comprehension and its relation to treatment of language disorders. Intellectual development studies include: Short term memory; rehearsal; clustering; conditioning; and information processing. Socialization studies include: The socialization of preschoolers and adolescents. Studies in the treatment processes include: Family rehabilitation; applied behavioral analysis and modification, and classroom management of severely developmentally disabled. Infant development is engaged in a program of study of infants born after perinatal medical difficulties, who are at risk for central nervous system dysfunction.